The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow
by I. M. Rally
Summary: When Brainy Smurf won the annual Smurfberry Hunt nine times in a row, Gutsy Smurf sets out to discover how Brainy wins every year. Gutsy's investigation takes him into spooky Smurfy Hollow, and he, Brainy and SmurfLily ended up in a trap made by Gargamel. Can Brainy and Gutsy put their rivalry aside and the three would work together to escape? (The Lost Village universe)
1. Camp story

**Hey guys. This story was supposed to be last year before and during Halloween, but I feel tired and I have school, so I don't have time to make this last year. Luckily, I have time now this year.**

 **This story happens in "A Human Smurf" at the scene where Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm and SmurfAggie (OC) were camping for the night before they can reach to Smurfy Grove to retrieve SmurfAggie's interdimensional remote control to get her back to her home world. The Human world. I based this story from _Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow_. I only added the girl smurfs in this story, and the main characters are Brainy, Gutsy and SmurfLily (replacing Smurfette). I also replaced Panicky with Clumsy since he's the one who's afraid in the movie _The Lost Village_. I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

They've come a long way from Smurf Village to get to Smurfy Grove. SmurfAggie, a smurf in disguise, originally a human, wanted to go home back to her home world. The human world where she belonged. She left something back in Smurf Grove. A very special device that helped travel one world to another. That's how she ended up entering the world where smurfs lived. And since Gargamel, Azreal and Monty destroyed Smurfy Grove, captured the female smurfs, and they were saved by Smurfette, the girls decided to live in Smurf Village with the boys and Smurfette. When the girls moved to Smurf Village, SmurfAggie forgot the device that makes portals to go one world to another in the whole universe. This device is called an Interdimensional remote control. Despite the warnings she received from the leaders of the smurfs, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow, that she should never go back to Smurfy Grove, SmurfAggie snuck out of the village to get the most important thing to her to get her home. Her smurf friends, Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, SmurfBlossom and SmurfStorm, decided to help her on her quest, which she happily accepted. When the sun went down and the night came on their journey, the smurfs decided to camp for the night, and they roast smurfberries for dinner after taking a smurfy selfie a second ago.

SmurfBlossom groaned in boredom, "I'm bored! Let's do something before we can all go to sleep."

"Hey! Why don't we tell ghost stories?" SmurfAggie suggested

"Are you out of your mind?" Clumsy started to panic, "You want to tell me a ghost sto—" When he accidentally leaned his smurfberry closer to the fire, the berry popped or exploded as Clumsy jumped in the air in fear, and Hefty caught him in his arms.

"Ghosts aren't real, Clumsy." Smurfette said.

Suddenly, there was a loud deep voice echoed in the air as the seven smurfs heard it.

 _"Or are they?"_

The smurfs exclaimed as Clumsy ran away from the camp, until he shrieked and ran back with the others, "It's even scarier out there!"

"Okay. Who said that?" SmurfStorm stretched her bow with a foam arrow, ready to attack.

"Yeah, who's there?" Hefty asked.

"It's a ghost!" SmurfBlossom screamed.

"No, I'm not a ghost." The smurf with a deep voice stepped out of the shadows.

SmurfAggie sighed in relief, "It's that guy with the big voice. He always says what just happened."

"That's Narrator Smurf to you!"

"Yeah, that's you. How you doin'?" Hefty greeted.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you." Narrator Smurf replied.

"Hey, have you been following us?" Brainy inquired.

"No, no. I was just taking a stroll here in the Forbidden Forest, until I heard you wanted to hear a ghost story, and I came here." Narrator explained.

"Yeah. You definitely followed us," SmurfStorm said.

Narrator avoided that topic as he continued, "And if it is a ghost story you seek, I know one that is smurfsolutely true."

Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, Smurfette, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm and SmurfAggie gasped. Then, they heard clanking sound. It was just clumsy, shaking his hand in fear while holding a cup.

"It's just the nerves. Help me!" he shivered as SmurfAggie and Hefty stopped him from shaking.

"The story takes place beyond the old covered bridge, in a place no Smurf In their right mind would dare to enter, and where a vengeful, restless spirit is trapped forever."

"You mean the Headless Smurfman?! I mean, the Smurfless Headman?!" Clumsy guessed.

"Yes. The Headless Horseman." Narrator Smurf nodded.

Hefty interrupted him, "Excuse me, the Headless Horseman, that ain't real. No disrespect."

"Oh, but It ls. There are some Smurfs who have actually seen him."

"Actually, that's really true," Brainy said.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Smurfette asked.

"Yeah Who?" SmurfBlossom added.

"You mean you don't know the Legend of Smurfy Hollow?" Narrator flamed the smurfberry and started the story.

* * *

 **I don't know what other sentences in this story that I violated some rules. All I did was rewritting a story. I already note here that the story I based didn't belong to me, so please, accept this story. It was just a rewritten story with additional characters from The Lost Village!**

 **Sorry that I have to stop here. I have to rest for the day. Pls review if you like it.**


	2. Smurfberry hunt

As the story began, in the Smurf Village, the smurfs are celebrating a festival for the season of Autumn. They were collecting big and small pumpkins, carving faces on them, playing games like Smurfberry bobbing, and dancing happily. And since the female smurfs of Smurfy Grove were new to the village and the festival, they played along with the boys and joined the fun.

 _"The story begins the year of the Golden Harvest. The Smurfs were celebrating the arrival of autumn with games, music and dance,"_ Naarrator Smurf narrated.

"Gather around, Smurfs," Papa Smurf called as all smurfs gathered together below the stage. "It's time for the event you've all been waiting for..."

"The fashion show?" Vanity Smurf guessed excitingly until a goat ate the fruits on his hat. "Hey! Stop foraging in my harvest hat!"

Papa Smurf laughed, "No, Vanity. It's time for the Smurfberry Hunt!" The smurfs waved their hand up high in excitement. "And since the smurfs of Smurfy Grove are new to this event, let's welcome them with open arms and let them join the hunt!"

The boy smurfs cheered for the girls to welcome them in their hunt as the girls and blushed and grinned excitingly. They never had this kind of event in Smurfy Grove before. Every Autumn, all they do is gathering food and collecting warm blankets for the upcoming winter. But now, they had the chance to have fun.

Then, Smurfette appeared on stage to announce the rules, "The rules are the same as every year: The Smurf who brings back the most smurfberries before sundown wins!"

In the middle of the crowd, while listening to Smurfette's rule, Brainy just smiled calmly, like he was very proud of himself.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't catch what she said." He said sarcastically. "I'm having trouble hearing her over the clanging of these victory medals that I'm wearing from the past nine years of smurfberry hunts." He showed his medals to Gutsy Smurf as the former glared at the latter in jealousy.

SmurfBlossom grabbed Brainy's ears and shouted at it as she believed he has trouble hearing Smurfette's rule, "SHE SAID 'THE SMURF WHO BRINGS BACK THE MOST SMURFBERRIES BEFORE SUNDOWN WINS!'"

Brainy pulled away from SmurfBlossom, "I actually heard her, SmurfBlossom. I'm just saying that because I won this hunt for nine years in a row. I already know the rules and I brought lots of smurfberries when I got back."

"Oh, well that's good for you, Brany." SmurfBlossom and clapped and jumped at the same time for Brainy.

"Yeah, joke it up, laddy, because this is the year I'm going to win," Gutsy was sure of it.

"Ha, ha, ha, and ha! That is the sound of me scoffing at the very notion of that impossibility." Brainy smirked as Gutsy was really mad.

Just then, Reporter Smurf approached Brainy with his note pad, and questioned him, "Reporter Smurf with the Smurfington Post. Brainy, you've won nine times in a row. Do you think anyone has even a smurf of a chance against you?"

"Good question. Let me survey the competition. No." Brainy walked to the through the crowd while saying his opinions, "Looks like you'll all be treated to a new Brainy victory dance this year as I am officially retiring the smurfomotion." The smurfs high-fived at Brainy as he does a victory dance, like he always does every year.

"Crikey, what a showoff!" Gutsy snapped silently. "It just doesn't make any sense, him winning all these years. I'm bigger, stronger, braver, and I don't wear any pants to slow me down. There's something rotten in the state of Den-smurf, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"Well, I believe you're gonna win this year, Gutsy." One of the female smurfs of Smurfy Grove approached him with a smile.

Gutsy's cheeks turned red, "Uh, thanks, SmurfLily. That's the most kindest thing you ever said to me."

"I'm always nice to my fellow smurfs." SmurfLily said.

"Let the games begin!" SmurfWillow announced.

The two smurfs lifted a red ribbon to start the game as the smurfs get their own bucket and ran towards the forest, and Brainy collected a tower of buckets.

* * *

While they journeyed through the Smurf Forest to find some smurfberries, there are some smurfs worked together as a pair (girl and boy), and some were hunting in solo.

"Look, over there." A boy smurf pointed a bush of smurfberries.

"Look at these berries!" A girl smurf commented, picking some of the berries.

Greedy Smurf just found a bunch, but, instead of collecting them, he ate the berries without letting anyone notice him.

"How's it going, Greedy?" SmurfDaisy asked.

"Good!" Greedy replied.

"Hey there, Lazy!" SmurfMeadow greeted.

"Hey!" Lazy Smurf waved back, then picked one smurfberry. "One!" Then, just half a second later, he yawned and fell asleep, "I'm exhausted."

When three smurfs are a little farther into the forest, one of them was about to head to an old covered bridge, but she was stop by her two boy smurf friends.

"Easy there, SmurfPetal." One of the boys held her hand.

"That there's the old covered bridge that leads to Smurfy Hollow!" Another smurf boy said.

"The Headless Horseman lives over there!"

"Really? No wonder no smurf ever come here. What's a headless Horseman anyway?" SmurfPetal asked as she was pulled by her friends.

When the ghost is clear, Brainy walked towards the covered bridge with his tower of buckets. Unbeknownst to him, Gutsy followed Brainy and hid behind the bushes.

Before he entered the covered bridge, Brainy turned to check if no smurf is following him, then he proceeded. He was never afraid to step inside since he was already been there for nine years.

"Smurfy Hollow?" Gutsy exclaimed quietly as he watched Brainy walking towards the other side and ready many warning signs. "I hate this spooky stuff." He was quite frightened when he entered the covered bridge. "Come on, Gutsy. Your name is Gutsy, for Smurf sake." Gutsy gulped when he saw the bats hanging on the ceiling. "Oh! Why did it have to be bats?" He tiptoed on the way to avoid waking up the bats, until he accidentally stepped on a broken part of the bridge, making a creaking sound, waking up the bats in the process, "Cripes…"

The bats flew over Gutsy as he ducked and ran out of the bridge.. When he made it to the other side, he finally found Brainy and hid behind every tree when he came closer. As he hid behind a bush to get closer, he saw a whole area of smurfberries, "Great Smurf!. He has his own secret stash! He's been coming here every year, hogging all the bounty for himself!"

Brainy started to pick smurfberries, "The very notion of a Headless Horseman... How would he navigate?" He mocked a ghost or zombie movement. "He has no senses! And if it rains, wouldn't his body fill with water? The other Smurfs don't know how to think than things through."

"Year after year, he's been making a fool of me!" Gutsy murmured angrily as he watched Brainy dancing. Then, he has an idea to teach Brainy a lesson. "Oohhh, but I've got an idea that's gonna put him right!"

* * *

Minutes have passed as the sun almost went down.

"Just one more bucket, then I'm going home!" Brainy said, then suddenly, he heard a rustling sound. "Huh? What was that?" He looked around, but there's nothing around. "Must have been a dead tree branch. It's quite common in windy conditions." And then, there was a snapping sound, making Brainy frightened. "J-Just… just relax, Brainy. It must be… I don't know… a harmless animal, maybe, like, a-a toothless field mouse or a legless weasel, or a..."

Out of the bushes, Gutsy made a horse model out of leaves and small sticks, and faced it by the sunlight, kaing a giant shadow in front of Brainy.

"What? A tall zebra?" Brainy was a little confused of the shadow figure he saw on a tree."

Gutsy groaned, "No!" He spoke ghost accent through a bucket. "Horseman! I'm the Headless Horseman!"

The shadow changed into a Headless horseman shadow.

"No, no, no, no! It can't be!" Brainy screamed in horror as he started running away.

"He's totally buying it!" Gutsy chuckled in success. Then, he launched a pumpkin with a scary face at Brainy.

The pumpkin almost squashed at Brainy, but its juices sprinkled all over him, "I've been pumpkined!" He cried and ran as fast and far as he can.

When Brainy was out of sight, Gutsy celebrated as he dove into the pile of smurfberries, "It worked! It's a berry bonanza! Whose medal will be clankin' now? That's right, little smurfberry! I've won fair and square! Or at least, square. What's that? Brainy? Oh, don't you worry, he'll be fine."

Brainy kept on running for his dear life, until we was tripped downhill. When he reached the ground, he dropped his glasses.

"My glasses!" He tried to find his glasses, even when he was blind. He thought he found his glasses, but that was a frog. The frog hopped away, Brainy found his real glasses, and put it on. "It seems my frenzied sprinting and hysterical shrieking was a shrewd course of action. It definitely smurfed me to safety."

When he stepped on dried leaves on the ground, Brainy was caught on a trap, and hanged on a tree branch.

" Oh, boy!" Brainy groaned in fear. "This cage has Gargamel written all over it." What he said is true as the cage as Gragamel's names all over it.

* * *

 **Okay, I know this is weird. At my first Smurf stories, I ship Handy and SmurfLily because they danced together at the last scene of smurfs: The Lost Village movie, but when I watched the Smurf TV series "Handy's sweetheart", where Handy's love interest was Marina the Mermaid, I changed the ship of SmurfLily with Gutsy. SmurfLiliy is like a female counterpart of Gutsy since SmurfLily is like SmurfWillow's right hand girl, being smart and gentle, she thinks before she acts, being a girly girl than the other girl smurfs, and has the guts on everything while Gutsy is, well, gutsy, and having a 'tough guy' personality.**


	3. Search for Brainy

Back in the village, with a bell rang, every smurf returned with their buckets of smurfberries as they lined up on the stage.

"All right, Smurfs! The Smurfberry Hunt is officially over!" Papa Smurf announced as he climbed up the stage to check each smurfs with their berries. He started with Lazy, first, "Lazy, how many smurfberries did you get?"

"I-I have one," Lazy answered and his bucket has only one smurfberry.

"Very good. That's two more than last year!" Papa said proudly, then moved on to Vanity, "And what did you get, Vanity?"

"Even handsomer..." Vanity looked admirably at his reflection on the mirror, until the same goat ate his hat again. "Hey! You again! Bad goat! Stop it! Not my cornucopia!"

Papa Smurf laughed as he approached Greedy, "And you, Greedy? How many did you get?"

Greedy was stuffed with smurffberries in his mouth and stomach with smurfberry juice all over his face and got tired from eating, "A lot." He hiccupped and fainted.

Just then, a smurf climbed up the stage, carrying five buckets of smurfberries. Every smurf thought it was Brainy.

"Ah! Brainy! You've outdone yourself this year!" Papa chuckled

But it isn't Brainy this time. Gutsy showed himself from the pile of smurfberries to his fellow smurfs, "Think again, Papa!"

Papa Smurf was surprised and confused, "Gutsy?"

"Yes! How do you like them smurfberries?" Gutsy felt proud.

Some smurfs was confused since Brainy got most of the smurfberries every year, but this year is now Gutsy

"Well, this is unexpected," Papa Smurf raised Gutsy's hand to honor him. "Consmurfulations, Gutsy!"

"This is unbelievable!" Reporter Smurf shouted. "Gutsy has won the Smurfberry Hunt! Gutsy has won the Smurfberry Hunt! We have a new champion!"

"That's right. And how about a victory dance?" Gutsy danced in victory as many smurfs cheered for him. "Thank you! Who's on top and who's on bottom now?"

"Good for you, Gutsy!" Smurfette clapped with a medal hanged on her arm. "You've truly earned this year's medal."

"Yeah, of course I did." Gutsy said, secretly turned scared, "Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, wait a minute!" A smurf hopped up the stage, looking suspiciously.

"What is it, Suspicious Smurf?"SmurfMelody asked from below the stage.

"Where's Brainy?" Suspicious Smurf noticed that Brainy wasn't around. "It's not like the reigning champ to not show up."

"That's very strange indeed," Papa Smurf agreed.

"You don't thing something happened to him out in the forest, do you?" SmurfWillow asked worryingly.

"Do you think he got lost?" SmurfClover guessed.

"What if he fell in a ditch?" Handy added.

"Maybe a legless weasel got him." SmurfAggie thought.

"Why do you think of a legless weasel?" Tailor Smurf inquired.

When the smurfs were worried about Brainy and thought he got lost or hurt himself out there in Smurfy Hollow, Gutsy felt guilty of what he has done to Brainy. He then decided to find that smart smurf before bad things can happen.

"You know what, I think I might have spotted Brainy in the woods earlier," Gutsy smiled sheepishly as he hopped down the stage. "I'll go and see if he needs help with his baskets, shall I? Off I go. See you." He started to run back to the woods while the other smurfs watched him go.

When Gutsy ran off, Smurfette was suspicious about him. Then, she called one smurf below the stage.

"SmurfLily, can you do yourself a favor to help Gutsy to find Brainy?" She asked. "I think he can't find Brainy alone."

SmurfLily nodded without hesitating, "Sure thing, Smurfette." She ran off to the forest to catch up with Gutsy.

* * *

In the forest, Gutsy looked around to search for Brainy.

"Oh, for Smurfs sake, why did he have to run away like that?" He said to himself as he called Brainy out loud. "Come on, Brainy!"

"Hey, Gutsy!"

Gutsy screamed as he turned around, only to see SmurfLily behind him. He sighed in relief, "Hey, what are you doing here, lass?"

"Smurfette asked me to help you look for Brainy, which I happily volunteered to, anyway," SmurfLily explained. "Where'd you see him, exactly?"

"Oh, you know, he was just over there..." Gutsy pointed to the left.

"By Smurfy Rock?" SmurfLily guessed.

"No, no, more... You know, that"

"By Smurfy Creek?

"No, not Smurfy Creek... More..." Gutsy tried to make a good explanation, but the way SmurfLily looked and waited for him for an answer, he felt even guiltier. "Why are you looking at me like that? Stop grilling me, woman! I can't take it anymore! It was just a wee little prank, that's all!"

"A prank? What kind of prank?" The girl smurf asked.

"It may have involved a fake Headless Horseman."

"What?!"

"I only wanted to teach him a lesson. But he ran off like a banshee into Smurfy Hollow and..."

"Brainy is in Smurfy Hollow?! Alone?!"

With no time to lose, SmurfLily marched to Smurf Hollow with Gutsy following her.

"It's almost dark. Come on!" She said.

"I never should have gotten out of bed this morning," Gutsy groaned.

* * *

In Smurfy Hollow, Brainy was still trapped in a wooden cage, calculating to break the cage.

"Assuming a wooden bar has a circumference of 18 smurfimeters, the force required to snap It would be precisely..." Brainy tried to karate-chopped the cage, but his hand bounced back to him and hit his face. Just then, he heard rustling sound from the bushes, and found his two smurf friends below. "Gutsy! SmurfLily!"

SmurfLily spotted Brainy in a hanging cage, "Oh no, Brainy! Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm trapped 30 feet in the air in a sinister Gargamelian cage. This is not what 'okay' looks like." Brainy replied in rapid talk.

"Yes, come on, come on. Let's get him down from there and get out of this creepy forest," Gutsy didn't want to listen to Brainy's long explanation as he walked towards the root where the rope was tied.

"Hold on, Gutsy," SmurfLily halted him. "We need to think this through."

"Yes, a classic Gargamel tactic is to set additional traps around..." Brainy tried to warn him.

"We don't have time to overthink this!" When Gutsy almost reached for the rope, he was also caught by the cage trap.

"Gutsy!" Lily exclaimed in horror, until she was caught by another cage as well.

Now, the three smurfs were trapped together.

"Now we've got plenty of time to overthink this," Gutsy said.

"Do you think Papa and Willow are looking for us?" Lily questioned sadly.

"Not in Smurfy Hollow." Gutsy replied.

"I hate to further complicate things, guys, but the Headless Horseman is out there," Brainy shivered in fear. Searching. Without senses. I know it defies all rational explanations."

Gutsy still won't admit to talk about it, but SmurfLily glared at him, forcing him to tell Brainy the truth.

"Gutsy!"

"Okay, fine!" Gutsy groaned as he showed brainy a small figure of a horse made of sticks and twigs.

Brainy noticed this and was surprised.

"Yeah, he tricked you!" SmurfLily explained further.

Gutsy laughed embarrassingly, "Sorry."

Brainy angrily threw a book on Gutsy as it hit him on the face, "This is all your fault!" The smart smurf yelled.

The Scottish Smurf got up on his feet to defend himself, "It's not all my fault! I'm not the one sneakin' around, keeping all the smurfberries for myself."

Just then, they heard rustling and meowing sound from below.

"What was that?" SmurfLily whispered.

The smurfs looked down and saw Azrael walking around

"It's Azrael." Brainy said quietly.

Gutsy shushed as the smurfs tried not to make a sound or a sudden movement so the cat won't notice them.

Brainy didn't notice that there's still a pumpkin juice left on one of his shoe as the juice made a drop fell on the ground.

The cat saw a drop of pumpkin juice and another on his face. He looked up and saw three smurfs in their cages. Delightfully, the cat ran off to tell his master about the trapped smurfs.

"Oh no! He's going to get Gargamel!" SmurfLily exhaled in horror.

"Oh, boy," Brainy sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Listen, guys. I have an idea. But It's gonna take guts and brains," Lily looked at both Brainy and Gutsy. "Do you think you two could work together?"

In order to get out of the cages before Gargamel comes, Gutsy and Brainy nodded as they waited for SmurfLily's instructions.


	4. Escape from Smurfy Hollow

"Gutsy, do you have enough momentum?" SmurfLily asked.

Gutsy swung his cage as hard and high as he can, "Aye, SmurfLily! I'm giving it all she's got!"

SmurfLily then turned to Brainy, "Brainy, we need perfect coordination!"

Brainy nodded as he calculated on his notepad. "Yes! Gutsy, it's crucial that you shift your weight at exactly T mlnus zero."

"And when is that?" Gutsy asked.

"Just about… now!" Brainy commanded as Gutsy swung his cage towards Brainy's as the three cages bumped at each other. "It's working! It's also making me sick!" The smart smurf felt dizzy.

"Brace yourselves!" Gutsy shouted as his and Brainy's cage collided and smashed into pieces, causing the two boy smurfs to fall down and freed from their destroyed cages.

When the two made it on the ground, they noticed the girl smurf is still in her cage.

"Oh no, SmurfLily is still up there!" Brainy pointed.

"It's okay. We still have time before Gargamel shows up," Gutsy said.

"Azrael!"

They heard Gargamel coming as they quickly hid behind a tree.

Gargamel and Azrael walked through the small bushes.

"Do you even know where you're going?" The wizard asked as his cat meowed. Then, he saw a female smurf in a hanging cage. "Aha! Hello, Smurfs!" He chuckled until he realized he only saw just one smurf, and turned to Azrael. "Wait. I thought you said there were three Smurfs. Go look for the other two!"

Azrael immediately walked around to find the two missing smurfs.

Gargamel then turned to the trapped smurf, who he recognized her before, "Wait! I know you. You're one of the smurfs from the lost village. Finally, we meet again, eh? I always knew I can get one of you female smurfs someday, and here we are!" He took the key to unlock the cage door.

As Gargamel laughed, SmurfLily can smell his breath as she was disgust by it, "You know, SmurfAggie told me that there was a magical tool that can clean teeth and freshens up breath, and this magical new device called a toothbrush!"

"My grooming is perfectly up to 16th century standards. Thank you very much!" Gargamel opened the door and tried to reach for SmurfLily who tried to back away from the wizard's hand.

"Hey, Gargasmell!" Gutsy held a small rubber tree.

"There's a nose on your wart!" Brainy teased.

"Why you!" Gargamel tried to get the two smurfs, but Gutsy released the small tree, making it 'punched' the wizard on the face and he fell into a shallow pond.

"Come on! Now's your chance!" Gutsy said to SmurfLily as she escaped her cage and climbed up the branch.

Gargamel got up from the pond and chased after the two smurf. He thought he captured them, but they crawled through his sleeves, feeling ticklish.

SmurfLily tried to run towards the trunk, but she blocked by a snarling Azrael. The girl smurf dove off the branch and landed safely on the ground. When Gutsy and brainy escaped from the sleeves, Gargamel threw them off and the three smurfs gathered around together.

"What do we do?" SmurfLily inquired.

"Nothing. I think we might be done here," Gutsy answered.

"Goodbye! It was an honor smurfing with you," Brainy said as if it was his last words.

Before Gargamel can catch them with his net, a loud neigh was heard from a high rocky hill.

The smurfs gasped as they turned to see a glowing ghost man with no head riding his horse.

"Azrael, what is that?" The wizard asked as the cat jumped on his shoulder in fear when he meowed. "What's a Hairless Horseman?" The cat corrected him. "Oh, Headless." Gargamel said calmly, then turned to fear. "Headless!"

The wizard and the cat shrieked in horror as they ran off.

"Crikey! He really does exist!" Gutsy was surprised about the existence of the Headless Horseman as he, Brainy and SmurfLily ran off.

When the ghost chased the wizard, the cat and the three smurfs, it scared off the bats and flew above the smurfs.

"He's gaining on us! We're doomed!" SmurfLily exclaimed.

"No, we're not! The legend says: the Horsemen is trapped In the Hollow!" Brainy stated.

"Since when do you believe in legends?" Gutsy asked.

"Since they started chasing me with flaming pumpkins."

Lily tried to make a clear statement, "So you're saying..."

"If we can get to the bridge, we're safe!" Brainy finished the statement.

"Brilliant! You're a genius!" Gutsy complimented.

"We're never going to make It!" Lily said.

"Yes, we will! But we need better transportation!" Brainy panted.

"I got you, laddy!" Gutsy jumped onto the nearest bat. "Come on! Climb aboard the red-eye!" He helped his two friends aboard the bat.

It flew the smurfs further away from the Headless Horseman, passed over Gargamel and Azrael, and the smurfs hopped off the bat and landed on the roof of the covered bridge. The wizard and the cat made it in the covered bridge as the Headless Horseman can't pass through the bridge when it was blocked some kind of magical force field.

Gargamel and Azrael stopped in the middle of the bridge when they saw the ghost can't get through.

"Azrael, look at that! He can't exit the Hollow!" The wizard said as he started insulting the ghost. "What's the matter? Scared? 'Oh, I'm such a tough ghost! I can't even cross a tiny little bridge!'"

It's not over head for the headless ghost as he showed Gargamel his flaming pumpkin head.

Azrael meowed in panic, but Gargamel didn't know what was that flaming pumpkin head for.

The ghost threw the flaming pumpkin head on Gargamel and Azrael as it made a big hole under them, and Gargamel fell into the river while Azrael was still hanging under the bridge upside down until the wood broke and the cat fell into the water as well.

Azrael was still afraid of the water as he jumped onto his master's head.

"Get off of me! Let go, you foul furball!" Gargamel commended. Then, Azrael meowed a word or two that Gargamel can't understand. "What? What is a 'water-ball'?" When he looked what was in front of them, the wizard that the cat meant 'waterfall' as the two fell on the water fall. "Azrael, are you dead?" He asked as Azrael meowed.

* * *

When Gutsy, Brainy and SmurfLily were almost home, they smiled when the ghost helped them take down Gargamel and Azrael.

"I'm starting to like that Horseman," Gutsy said.

"Yeah, especially when he's riding away," Brainy chuckled.

Just then, they were surprised by their fellow smurfs, who were waiting for them.

"There you all are!" SmurfWillow sighed in relief when she saw three of her smurfs were home. "We were getting worried about you."

"Now, Gutsy, are you ready to receive your medal?" Papa inquired.

"That's nice and all but I think Brainy should have it," Gutsy patted Brainy's back, and looked at hi with guilt. "Look, Brainy. I just want to say I'm sorry. For scaring you like that and all. It's just... I tried so hard every year, and you always won."

Brainy hung his head down in shame, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have kept all those smurfberries a secret. And I may have gotten carried away with the whole winning thing."

"Seems to me, laddy, that we let winning a medal got in the way of what's really important here. Family."

"That's true."

"See, you guys, when the two of you help each other, well, that's what family is all about," SmurfLily winked.

"And she's right, you know." Smurfette threw the medal as Gutsy caught it.

"Still, you should have it." He handed over the medal to Brainy.

"Negative, I have not exactly been playing fair," Brainy pushed the medal back to Gutsy.

"No, come on new, lad!"

"No, you won."

"You should have It."

"You take It!"

\- No, It has to be you!

"No, It has to be you!"

"You..."

"Just take It!"

When Gutsy and Brainy pushed the medal to hard to each other, the medal flew over and fell on Lazy's neck.

"LAZY?!" Papa, Brainy and Gutsy gasped.

Lazy wok up from his nap and noticed the medal on him, "I win!"

Reporter Smurf them approached Lazy, "Lazy, how does it feel to be this year's Smurfberry Hunt champion?"

"Exhausting!" Lazy yawned and headed back to sleep.

Even though Lazy 'won', the whole village still cheered for Gutsy and Brainy as they thought they won together.

Developing a new close friendship bond between them, Gutsy hugged Brainy lovingly like a little brother as Brainy thought it was too much.

SmurfLily giggled, "Very nice. Hey, Drummer Smurf, SmurfAggie, give me a beat."

Drummer Smurf started the music with his drum and SmurfAggie played her keytar.

To celebrate the last time of the Harvest Festival, Gutsy and Brainy danced together, combining their victory dances.

At the other side of the river between Smurf Village and Smurfy Hollow, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow sat on a rock together, watching their smurfs having fun together.

"Good job getting them home safe," Papa Smurf said to the Headless Horseman. "I guess I should change you back now."

With a wave of his hand and magic pink dust, Papa Smurf transformed the Headless Horseman back into its true form; a goat and a tiny butterfly.

"You must be hungry. Okay, let's go find Vanity's hat," Papa hopped on the goat's back and helped SmurfWillow to hop on before walking towards the forest.


	5. Epilogue

Back to the present where the Team Smurf were listening to Narrator Smurf's story.

"So the Headless Horseman was a goat?" Smurfette inquired.

"Yes," Narrator Smurf answered.

"And the one who chased us was not actually a Headless Horse, but a goat in disguise?" Brainy added.

Narrator chuckled, "Well, sure. I mean, what also could it have been?"

"Ha! I knew there's no such thing as a Headless Horseman all along!" SmurfStorm smirked.

"Just to set the record straight, Hefty was completely unscared the entire situation," Hefty said.

SmurfAggie didn't believe him as she raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Ha! Not scared. Not even one little..." Then, there was a loud chirping sound as Hefty jumped in fear and fell into Narrator's arms. "Hold me!"

The smurfs saw a bat hanging on a branch.

"It's just a bat, Hefty," Narrator said as the rest of the smurfs laughed.

"Hey! Give a guy a break," Hefty rolled his eyes.

Just then, Clumsy whimpered in fear and pointed that there are a bunch of bats hanging on branches and stared at them. The smurfs glanced at each other for a second, and then ran for their lives as the bats chased after them.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Casts and voices:**

 **Fred Armisen (used archive recordings) and Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf**

 **Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf**

 **Ariel Winter as Smurflily**

 **Jack Angel (used archive recordings) as Papa Smurf**

 **Julia Roberts as SmurfWillow**

 **Melissa Sturm (used archive recordings) and Demi Lovato as Smurfette**

 **Hank Azaria (used archive recordings) as Gargamel**

 **Frank Welker (used archive recordings) as Azrael**

 **Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf**

 **Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf**

 **Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf**

 **Michelle Rodriguez as SmurfStorm**

 **Ellie Kemper as SmurfBlossom**

 **Anna Hathaway as SmurfAggie**

 **John Oliver (used archive recordings) as Vanity Smurf**

* * *

 **Finally, I finished the story, right in the day of Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this version of Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow!**

 **These are the difference between the official short movie of Legend of Smurfy Hollow and this version:**

 **This event happened after The Lost Village**

 **Narrator told the story to the Team Smurf (Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, Smurfette, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm and SmurfAggie (OC)), instead with Panicky Smurf.**

 **The smurf girls of Smurfy Grove joined the Harvest Festival and Smurfberry Hunt, and it's their first time celebrating it with Smurf Village way.**

 **Throughout the Smurfy Hollow story, Smurfette was replaced by SmurfLily to give her a major role with the boys (Gutsy and Brainy).**

 **Garamel recognized SmurfLily from the Lost Village.**

 **Vexy and Hackus are absent or never exist. Scruple and Monty are absent.**

 **This story happens during the event of "A Human Smurf", where the Team Smurf were camping for the night before going back to Smurfy Grove to retrieve SmurfAggie interdimensional remote control in order for her to get home to her home world.**

 **This is the first time SmurfStorm showed a sign of fear when she ran away from raging bats with her fellow smurfs.**

 **The scripts and voices of the smurfs from the original Legend of Smurf Hollow were reused and adding the voices of the Smurfy Grove smurfs from the Lost Village**

 **Happy Halloween, everysmurf!**


End file.
